merlin_character_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx
Jinx Pendragon is the only daughter of Arthur Pendragon and Nimueh, and is a High Preistess, as well as a Druid, as well as a Witch. She was created from Arthur's blood by Nimueh so she could be magically connected to him. She would leave Jinx to grow, and then kill her, iand in turn, kill Arthur. Nimueh died a few months after Jinx's creation, so she never got the chance to complete her plan. Merlin took Jinx, (not knowing who she was), to the Druids who took her in as one of their own. She became close friends with Mordred, and becomes friends with Morgana through him. She also developed a strong bond with her father, Merlin, Gauis, Uther (her Grandfather), Gwen and Gwaine. Biography Birth Jinx was created by The Cup Of Life. The water was poured into a potion containing Arthur's blood, and the sacrifice of a young girl made. Nimueh made it so that Jinx was connected to Arthur, and that any physical pain he expirienced, she would feel it too and vica-versa. She also gave her magic, and made her a High Priestess from birth. This meant that she had complete controll and access to all her power from the second she was brought into the world. Merlin found her crying in a cave after Nimueh's death, and took her to the Druids. He told them where he found her and they took her in. Aglain knew who she was and what she could do, so kept her close by and safe. He raised her as if she were his own and taught her how to use her magic for good. He took her name off of the blanket she was wrapped in as it was embroidered on the side. With The Druids While staying with the Druids, Jinx met Mordred, and the two became very close friends. Whens Morgana was first discovering her Magic, Mordred introduced the two, and they got along instantly. When the Knights Of Camelot stormed the Druid camp, she was surrounded by many Knights, but refused to use magic against them knowing that they were only following orders. Aglain noticed this, and explained who she was to Arthur who was reluctant to believe him. Aglian gave his life in return for her to be taken to Camelot and for Gauis to test her Heritage. She was very upset when he was killed. Jinx stayed close to Morgana for the journey to Camelot, stating that she 'felt safe' with her. When they arrived and Gauis began to do some tests, she also created a close bond with Merlin who cheered her up by making 'beautiful' Magic. She told him she could do the same and more, hinting that she was more than a Druid girl who could do Druid magic. In Camelot "So, what of the Druid's lie, Gauis?" "It wasn't a lie, Sire. The girl is Arthur's daughter, his blood rus though her veins." - Gauis to Uther on Jinx. Gauis proved that Jinx was Arthur's biological child, and that she did have another womans DNA in her, not only his. This blood was Nimueh's, but Gauis didn't tell anyone other than Merlin this. Uther was reluctant to take her in, suggesting that they find the Druids and place her back there once more. However, Arthur intervined saying that he wished to keep her in Camelot so she could continue her life away from the Druids, as she was of Noble blood and did have a claim to the throne. Uther ultimately agreed with this, but Arthur later revealed to Gauis that he kept her there because he wanted her to know him. He also wanted her to grow up with at least one parent figure, and he knew how it felt to have only one, so couldn't imagine how it felt to have none. "Why did you really ask for her to stay, Arthur?" "Beacuse, I can see myself in her, in her eyes...Besides, it's not fair to grow up without anyone to take care of you, as a parent, I mean. I know how it feels to lose one, I can't imagie how it feels to never know either." -Arthur and Gauis on Jinx.